


The One Difference in the Galaxy

by spritzqueen



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Other, Romance, bad at tagging lmao, conflicted morals, in which original character is actually me, might be nsfw at some point?? im not sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spritzqueen/pseuds/spritzqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of running away from the confused monstrosity of a person you are, you are taken by surprise when a certain cloaked sith lord reaches out to you to join his side. Whether you made the right choice or not, only time will truly tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (gOD im sorry im bad at summaries and tagging!!  
> anyway saw tfa, loved it, loved kylo ren even more for the awful man he is  
> decided to get out my pent-up emotion in a lil fic! I'm not sure how long it'll be (hopefully I won't abandon it like I do with most of my other stories...) but I know it'll have at the very least 5-6 chapters. Also like I said, the character is supposed to be me but since I use 2nd person you can make the character be you instead!! I don't care as long as you like it lmao  
> enjoy <3)

You were alone.

Alone, alone on this nearly empty planet and quite frankly, it's your own doing. For your own good.  
You were running, running away from the Resistance and the First Order because you felt immense pulls to both the Light and Dark and my gods, if wanting to save the person you just murdered didn't break you, nothing would.  
So partially, you were running away from yourself.  
You let out a shaky sigh, shivering from the icy cold wind that blew into your cave. Stoking the fire you had going to cook the meat you had caught today, you tapped your foot impatiently, which was then followed by pacing back and forth and faster beating of your heart. You had nothing to do at the moment, and there was nothing more you hated than being alone with yourself, your worst enemy. Suddenly, your thoughts were interrupted by a flicker. A figure; a dot that contrasted against the blankets of snow that covered the outside. You grabbed your blaster and held it at the ready against your side. You wouldn't hesitate to kill...right?

You patiently waited as the figure (forming into four seperate ones) slowly grew and headed seemingly towards you. Your mind clouded with thoughts. Who were they? How would they have known you? Nobody knows you, ever since your pulls to both sides put your body into an eternal chaos you left all civilization in fear of others and yourself. Nobody could possibly know you. At last you could make out faint details of the bodies as they approached you, footsteps crunching against snow becoming more and more apparent. You recognized the three other bodies; stormtroopers, covered in white body armour tailored to the classic, run of the mill design of the Empire. One of them however, was covered in plates of unfamiliar chrome. Must be of a higher rank. The last figure, however, leading the group emitted the sense of a sith lord. Cloaked in midnight black, he walked with a stride that was sure to strike fear in others. A mask adorned and covered his face, leaving no emotion. No remose. He already fascinated you.

"What do you want with me?" you ask as he comes to a stop in front of you, followed by the stormtroopers. You tried your best to hide the shakiness in your voice. The man cloaked in black towered above you. You weren't considered too short compared to others, but you certainly weren't tall. And he was huge compared to you. He stared back at you (or at least you think so, you couldn't tell with his mask) and you felt darkness radiate off of him, almost seeming to seep into the ground and dissapate in the air around you. You felt a chill run down your spine. You felt the pull of the Dark, you felt terrified. You also felt intrigued.  
Moments of silence passed by that seemed like ages, as if the two of you were set in stone in the frozen wasteland you called home. At last, the deathly silence was broken when a seemingly sincere and stark question from him was asked,

_"Who are you?"_

Who _were_ you? You kind of wanted to know the answer to that question yourself. You tensed up a bit at the stillness in the air that was only broken by shrieks of cold wind. "I'd like to know that myself, too," you say just a pitch higher than a mumble. "I'm no use to you or the First Order."

The man tilts his head ever so slightly, as if questioning, _challenging_ your statement. 

"This... _frozen_ wasteland is completely desolate of life, except for you. _Why is that?_ "

You swallow hard and take half a step back, glaring at him. Do you dare tell him? Pour out your supposed challenge of deciding whether you are devoted to being truly good, or using your power to desolate all those around you?

"It is n-none of your business, I believe,"

No. Save it for another day; another somebody who mattered. For now defending yourself was what mattered.

"It is of no use to you. _I am no use to you or the First Order,_ " You reiterated, your view on his dark mask wavering. The man in the mask suddenly raised his hand, pointing it towards you. You see his grip tighten and you suddenly feel the Force beginning to enclose you. _I'm not falling for this,_ you think, using the bits of Force that influenced you to gently push him back. You swore you saw his hand twitch in surprise, as if not thinking you too had power, even if it didn't compare to his. You take another step backwards towards your cave, not taking your eyes off of him. You just wanted to be alone again.  
"Please leave."

"The Force..."

Your eyes nervously dart to his hand as he lowers it from you and speaks. "I can sense it. It's very strong with you."

"I know that."

You tremble a little at his commanding stance, along with the statement he just made about you. What does he want with you? Yes, the force was strong, but so was it with so many others. What did it matter if one hid from the world forever?

"Come."

"W-What?" you said, almost immediately shaking your head in repsonse. No. There was no way you were risking yourself to go through the pains of choosing a side again.

"Come with me. Join my troops, I know you can make a difference in this galaxy."

_I know you can make a difference in this galaxy._  
The words rung in your ears, giving you a false sense of importance, meaning in this world. You couldn't tell if he was being sincere, but as he held out a hand to you it didn't seem to matter. You begin to think. Part of you screams to stop, yelling "Oh no, they're going to do it again...", but the other part of you...  
So powerful, so extreme and emotional and _angry_ was the forces associated with the Dark side and you'd be _damned_ if you said that you weren't extremely entranced and tantalized by it. You felt that pull, that familiar pull. That pull of power.

To conquer.

To _destroy._

You found yourself reaching your hand for him, as if you were a child trying to escape the monsters, trying to escape yourself but little did you know you were grabbing the hand of a true monster that would change you forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (MMn I don't like this chapter as much as the first one; if I have the time and motivation I might rewrite it a bit, idk. It might be a couple days before I update again (school and all) but i'll try my best to keep up on it! i hope you enjoy it anyway <3)

How long had it been? Weeks? Months?

You weren't sure, but you were already regretting your decision to join the First Order.

You have been brought to Starkiller Base, brought in by the man in the mask whom you soon learned to be called by the name of Kylo Ren; Such a name sounded intimidating and dark on your tongue that you shivered every time you heard his name.

You were put into stormtrooper training, which quite frankly surprised you. With going through the trouble of taking you off that wasteland of a planet, why waste your abilities on being put in the normal ranks of every other? You felt your cheeks grow hot as you recognized your own jealousy, jealousy that you weren't well acknowledged enough to be put to better use. You were no better use than another pawn in the forever ongoing war being the Resistance and the First Order. You were nothing but another pawn, and you acknowledged that.

But that didn't mean it didn't sting.

It didn't mean that it didn't sting whenever you were put on the battlefield, killing for the sake of the First Order with a silly blaster, the same as all the rest. Whenever you caught glimpses of Kylo Ren on the battlefield, you were amazed. Struck with fascination. _Terrified._  
He moved in such a way that it conveyed both grace and strength, slashing his lightsaber at all those who challenged him. It was like a figure of raw power, dipped and colored in scarlet red and it was wielded by a person who you soon grew to immensely respect, but also immensely _fear._

You strongly envied him.

You envied to know his ways, know the ways of the Force like he did, to kill without mercy and strike fear just by damn _presence._

You longed to be his apprentice.

You sat at a table in the main mess hall, scrubbing your blaster clean with an amount of intensity that you weren't quite aware of.

"You...alright?"

You are suddenly brought out of your daze by the sound of a slightly distorted voice: the voice of a stormtrooper who happened to be eating his portion of lunch right next to you. Flustered and glad that you kept your helmet on most of the time (thank gods this was one of the times), you gave a brisk nod and returned to your work. Even now, you had to keep busy to stay away from thoughts. Thoughts of the light. Right now, that was the last thing you needed.

You're brought back out again from your work a second time when you hear the usual chatter of your now fellow soldiers go silent, followed by the clanking of heavy-booted footsteps on cold steel flooring. You look up to see Kylo Ren, and immediately look away. You were jealous, angry, _angry_ that he hasn't spoken a word, hasn't even looked at you since he took you away from your planet of isolation and into a new life, since he claimed that you had _potential._ You give a slight shake of the head, giving a silent sigh. He must give the same speech to everyone he recruits to the First Order. Overtaken by anger and irritation, you decide to leave and attend to other duties as you nearly slam your cleaning rag down on the table and stand up, walking away from the mess hall. You hear cold footsteps turn towards you, and immediately feel a chill run down your spine. _Shit._ You slowly turn around to see Kylo Ren towering over you. You peered back into his mask, looking at the scuffs and dents that silently showed the stories of the battles he's fought, battles he's won. You feel in a sort of angry, embarrassed haze when you hear him starkly say to you,

"Come with me. Now."

You silently followed suit as he walked back out of the mess hall, cape billowing behind him. As you follow and walk further away from the hall, you hear the usual clamoring of the stormtroopers return to normal and soon all you can hear is the quiet constant whirring of energy on the base, and the tall and intimidating sith lord's footsteps. You nearly crash into him as he abruptly stops and turns to you, complete body still. You wait for a response from the man in the mask, attempting to stay as still as he could be. Deathly, dark silence seems to settle on the both of you. You feel the Dark enclosing you again. Slight, tense pressure. Was he trying to read your mind?

After it seemed that he was not going to speak first, you gruffly pull off your helmet and look at him straight, trembling a little from the pressure you felt on yourself from the situation, along with the pent up anger and frustration at him, the supposed man who told you that you _mattered._

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

_"Why?"_

You balled your fists and kept them to your sides. "Why did you just....you just put me with the others? Why?" You couldn't hide the emotion that oozed through your voice, showing your aggravation. "You said I had worth, I-I was _something,_ and you just throw me with all the others?"

Silence.

You got even more angered at his lack of emotion, lack of anything from the man who gave you a slight imbalance, a slight pull to something that might matter to you. "I want to be someone, I want to be somebody! _Let me somebody!_ " Your voice drastically kept rising at the sith lord, slightly stomping your foot on the ground. "I-I want, I want..."

"What do you want?"

More silence.

You searched, searched inside yourself. What did you want? What did you _really_ want?

"I want to be your apprentice."

You took half a step forward and was suddenly thrown back two feet, followed by a sudden tightening in your throat. You suddenly lose all feeling of anger, of confidence and instead all is replaced by fear, fear and light that still touched you. It stung, it stung to be strangled by something so dark it nearly suffocated you. Kylo Ren tilted his head, looking at you through the midnight dark of his mask. He was thinking. Wondering if you really were worth anything.  
Suddenly, you felt the weight return to your legs as you settled back down to the steel ground roughly, being set free by the sith lord. You gasp and choke for air, sucking in sharp intakes of breath. He begins to walk away from you, cape of midnight, of dark and destruction billowing behind him like a trophy, a trophy and showcase that he truly harnessed the power of the Dark side; but as he walked away from you in strides, he gave you a simple answer in simple words:

"Very well. Be at my quarters tomorrow morning. Do _not_ be late."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LMAO ok so i kept really wanting to update this so i just wrote this real quick...its not nearly as well written as the first two and its a lot shorter so i might go back and edit it later idk  
> also i just realized i first published this about a year ago from today LMAO im so sorry ;; )

“Again.”

You sprinted towards him, eyes ablaze with staff in hand.

Almost immediately, you were thrown off by a block from the man; an embarrassing defeat that left you stumbling back with flustered cheeks.

“Again.”

Once again you charged at your opponent, hoping to catch him off guard, only to be parried again.

You grit your teeth and let out a huff, your anger and frustration growing to a peak.

“You cannot win if you simply try the same technique over and over again; I will always block it. Too predictable. Try again.”

Kylo Ren readies his stance once more, prepared for your next attack. The way he makes it seem so simple…

Gods, it  _ infuriates  _ you.

You charge once more, fists tightened around your weapon with an adrenaline-filled vigor in your movements-

-only to be blocked again.

He throws you off your balance, causing you to unexpectedly stumble over and fall, landing with a thud.

“Again.”

No.

_ No _ .

This is not what you signed up for, this is  _ not  _ what you envisioned yourself doing when you were supposedly “making a difference”. This repetitive…. _ impossible _ nonsense was getting you nowhere and you are not going to stand for it.

You’re done.

In a yell of frustration and rage, you bring your training staff to your knee, breaking it in two.

“I am  _ done  _ with you!” you shout, fists balled up in fury. “Whatever I do, no matter what I will not win against you! It’s infuriating nonsense that I just..I can’t stand for,” You grab the broken staff and turn your foot, ready to step out of the room.

“I’m done with you. I’ll be taking my leave.”

As you begin taking fuming steps towards the door, you stop cold in your tracks when his silence is broken with a simple sentence that makes you see pure red.

“I suppose I should have known that you would not be fit for training.”

With that, in a fury you turned around, throwing the two broken halves of your training staff as projectiles towards him, sending them hurtling towards Kylo Ren with incredible speed.

But,

He stops them midair with a wave of his hand.

The two stakes vibrate in the now still air, waiting to be released by Kylo’s hand.

You were about to sigh, until something came from Kylo that instantly changed your mood.

“Good. That was better.   
Again.”


End file.
